


Maid Service

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Black Suit Loki, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the businessman think of a sexually promiscuous maid service?</p><p>Sunday Smut Spotlight submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Service

She was fresh out of college, fresh out of cash, and now, fresh out of a job. Not a good start for Bridget’s morning. She received the message from her client the minute she got ready to leave for work.

_I told you to empty the dishwasher, pack away the dishes and leave each room tidy. Bridget, I came home to your ‘exceptional’ work last night. Dirty dishes on the counter, the dishwasher full of that morning’s dishes. I also found… remnants of condom wrappers and the stench of sex in the main bedroom – MY bedroom. You’re dismissed. Don’t come back to work anymore. Your last payment is now your account._

“Well… fuck… Better go and try to find a new job.”

It wasn’t that difficult for Bridget to find somebody in the city who wanted a maid service. Bridget was good, most of the time. Sure, she was a little provocative. Sure, she was a little flirtatious. Sure, she liked to mess around with whatever beau she could find on the streets, but she was a good worker. The truth is that she wanted to lose her job from the client she had. They were a bit of a bore, and didn’t let her have fun. If she was late she got an earful of ‘this isn’t good enough’. It was worse if she didn’t finish on time and she got told she that she was slacking and wasn't doing a good job.

But now that Bridget was, in all circumstances, a free woman, she could find a job easy enough. She'd post a few flyers on lampposts, maybe put out an ad in the phone book. If she had the temptation, she'd go to the bigger houses in the city. It gave her a better shot of actually snagging someone.

Before Bridget even thought about even leaving the house, she received a phone call.

"Hello, this is Bridget?"

"Yes, hello there, I have recently been made aware that my home is far too large for me to keep on top of myself. Lucky for me, I've found out that you are an exceptional maid service. Is there any chance you could stop by today? I'm in absolute dire need of help."

Bridget was taken aback by the voice and the request on the phone. "I... well, okay... You've caught me at short notice... Could I get an address? Uh-huh...okay... I'll be around soon.”

Bridget left her house, calling a taxi cab from the side of the street and reading off the address.

“Isn’t that the owner Laufeyson’s house?” The driver said, putting the address into his GPS starting the meter and driving off.

“I don’t… Yeah, I think so.”

“What’s a girl like you going to do at a house like that?”

“I’ve been asked to clean his house – it’s a long story…”

Bridget sat in silence for the rest of the ride, looking out up at the houses and how the size of the homes changed the further out of town they got. She was starting to get a little intimidated now, and was looking up the owner of the business that the cab driver said, finding images of the famous ‘Laufeyson’ business owner. She visibly bit her lip, gasping softy. Well fitted suits, dark hair, tall, very tall… Bridget could find herself shifting in her seat, a little uncomfortable now that she knew _he_ was the person she’d be cleaning for. She knew that she couldn’t risk being in any way provocative. She couldn’t flirt, or play coy. She had to go in, do her job, get paid and leave. She’d do nothing else.

But little did Bridget know that she’d be forced to do everything she didn’t want to. Including what got her fired from her last job – having sex whilst on the job. Only she wouldn’t be taking a random guy in off the street to fuck in the bed, oh no. She’d actually end up fucking client, the famous Loki Laufeyson of Laufeyson and Co.

“Awright, we’re here. That’ll be 15 bucks.” The driver said, holding his hand out for the money and counting it as she dropped a handful of change and paper into his palm. “Thank you, have a nice day now miss.”

“Thank you,” Bridget said, getting out of the cab and walking up to the tall metal gates, looking for a way in. She spotted the button on the intercom, pressing it.

“Yes?” Oh…there was the famous voice again. “Hello?”

“Oh, hi… It’s Bridget… you called for the house to get cleaned?”

“Oh yes, come up. Thank you for coming,” he said. The metal gates buzzed, and then started to wind open as she took the walk up the house, the large door opening. “Mrs Bridget, I’m Loki Laufeyson, you may know of me– do come in.”

“Thank you, oh, it’s just Miss, actually – should I get started now?” Bridget stepped in and looked around. Physically the house looked tidy.

“How would you clean without your cleaning supplies?” _Fuck! How did I manage to forget those?!_

“Oh my…gosh… I didn’t know I forgot to bring them. I am so sorry, Mr Laufeyson. I am usually far more prepared than this. It’s just… You called on a bit of a short notice.”

“Well, not to worry. I can wait until you’re next free to clean the house. I can show you around the house in the meantime, just so you can familiarise yourself with the house.”

“No, no I can clean now if you have any supplies,” she said. “I said I’d come and clean your house today. Don’t let my forgetfulness stop me from living up to that promise I gave to you.” Bridget wasn’t going to let this one slip through her fingers.  

“Very well… I have some cleaning supplies; I’ll go and get them… Then I’ll let you get to work. Bear with me.” Loki walked away from her, straight into the kitchen to gather the cleaning supplies that he had and then walked back over to her. “You can start upstairs, in the bathroom. I’ll show you where it is.”

“Oh-Okay,” she took the cleaning supplies and looked over them, following him as he started to walk up to the bathroom. She took a moment, admiring how strongly he walked, wide steps, sometimes missing steps in front of him as he walked.

“Right… I don’t own a mop and bucket I’m afraid, so you may have to get on your hands and knees to clean the hard floors,” Loki said, showing her into the bathroom. “I’ll come to check up on you in an hour or so.” He left the bathroom, walking back down the stairs.

Bridget nodded a little, starting to clean the bathroom, everything above the floor at first. Ideally, her short maid’s uniform was a little… inappropriate, and a little provocative. She had the inkling in the back of her mind that Loki had spotted this, and that he definitely had a mop and bucket, but he just wanted to see her on his floor on her hands and knees. But she knew that asking him after she was told he didn’t have one would be a little foolish, so she had to make do with all but showing herself off.

She knelt on the floor, moistened the sponge and started to scrub the tiles, feeling the shame of her short skirt riding up. She pushed the shame from her thoughts, and got down to work, getting stuck in the work until Loki’s voice came from behind her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the floor tiles so clean,” Loki mused, leaning against the doorway and watching her. His eyes flitted down to look at her shapely legs as she knelt on the floor, feeling a shifting in his trousers. He began to internally curse at his tailor for not giving him more room in the crotch area at his last suit fitting. “I hope you aren’t in too much discomfort on the floor.”

“No, I’m doing fine, thank you. I’m almost done here.” She looked up and turned around to look at him.

“Oh wonderful – I’ll wait around until you’re done here, and then I’ll show you to the bedroom.”

Bridget nodded, murmuring an agreement under her voice, her purple hair starting to fall into her eyes. She was none-the-wiser that he had been staring at her, and also that he had gotten seemingly aroused by it. She sat up, “There. All done,” she smiled, standing up and starting to pull her skirt back down as she stepped out of the room. “What needs doing in the bedroom?”

 **Oh you have no idea…** “I’ll show you. Follow me,” he said. “Leave the cleaning supplies,” he added as he started to walk to the bedroom.

The bedroom was dark coloured, with lots of deep purples and blacks. Bridget followed behind Loki, getting slightly confused as to why she did not need the cleaning supplies this time. She shrugged it off again, stepping into the bedroom, not seeing Loki closing the door as quickly as she walked in.

“I’ve heard about you.”

“Excuse me? Well… I mean… You had to of, to have called me to come over today.”

“No… I’ve heard about what you do whilst you’re supposed to be acting like a little maid. Your last client let you go after you had sex with someone in their bed whilst you were alone. You left the bedroom uncleaned and smelling of sex still. A male client’s wife caught you cleaning her husband’s cock with your mouth.”

“How did you… How did you find that out?”

“I have my ways. You’re forgetting that your new client is a multi-millionaire business man with many, many contacts.”

Bridget gulped. “So… What now?”

“Well… You’re going to treat me like your previous clients,” he said, walking out of her view. “You’re going to help me help you leave this room like the bedroom of your last client. Spare for the condom wrappers. Oh no, I… am going…to treat you like the perfect little whore you are.” He stayed quiet for a few seconds. “So take off that pathetic excuse for clothing and get...on…the…bed.”

Bridget closed her eyes, immediately regretting her choice of clothing, letting everything process.

“I’m waiting,” he murmured.

“Yeah, and I’m thinking. So you can wait a little more.” She snapped. Eventually she took off her clothes, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs, one over the other.

“Take your hair down… I like to be able pull the hair of the whore’s I fuck,” he murmured.

Bridget tried to hold back the pitiful moan that came out. _Why is this bastard turning me on?_ She pulled the clips from her hair, pulling it down and running her hand through her hair. “Is that better?”

“Almost… You’ve still got clothes on. Take off everything.”

She sighed, reaching around to unclasp her bra, smirking as she pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. “Panties too?” she grinned, putting her thumbs into the waistband. “Because I’ve made an awful mess of them,” she purred. Two could play at this game.

Loki growled. “Of course the panties too. Now take them off...Right now. I mean it, Bridget.”

Bridget stood up, starting to push her underwear off, humming softly as she went to throw them on the floor beside her bra.

“Wait! Give them…to me.”

“You sure you want my dirty underwear?” she grinned, laughing softly as she slapped them into her hand.

As he took the underwear off her, he felt the fabric, holding it to his nose and smelling it. “You are a dirty girl aren’t you…? Getting all wet for me. What made you wet, hm?”

“Oh… I can’t lie to you,” she purred. “Being on my hands and knees made me so wet… I love that position. Especially…when I’m working off trousers…such…tight…trousers...” Bridget knelt to the floor, pulling his belt off and starting to undo his trousers. “And sucking on hard cocks and swallowing the loads…and letting it get on my face too. Thinking about you in my mouth made me all wet,” she whispered, pulling his trousers open, reaching in, pulling out and licking the entire length of his hard cock, moaning loudly.

Loki moaned, bucking into her mouth, forcing her to take it past her lips. “Oh? Well… I’ll just have to make sure that you get to swallow all of my cum then…” he smirked, rolling his hips into her mouth and thrusting slowly, pulling on her hair, making sure she had all of his cock in her mouth.

This was possibly the hottest thing that was ever happening to Bridget, moaning as she continued to suck and swallow his cock all the way down her throat.

“God… I know you want me to shoot my load down your throat, but I actually think that I should come in your cunt instead,” he murmured, moving his cock out of her throat and pulling off the rest of his clothes. “Tell me, Bridget, are you wet? Is it dripping down your thighs?”

“Mmm… Yes… Want to see?” she whispered, panting softly as she started to widen her legs, edging her fingers near her lips, slipping them inside. “Oh… So wet… I told you I liked sucking cock,” she moaned.

“Take your fingers out of your cunt right now and get on the bed, spread your legs, and wait.” He finished taking his clothes off, watching as she stood up and spread her legs wide, grinning down at her.

“Are you going to spank me? Because I’m such a bad girl…” she whispered. Her fingers moved down to her lips again, starting to fuck herself on her fingers, moaning loudly. “See… You told me…oh... you told me not to touch myself…and I just can’t help it,” she moaned, rubbing tight circles on her clit. “Mmh… I need your big cock…” she grinned.

“Bridget,” he growled. “Stop that… right now…” he murmured. “Stop it or you won’t get the pleasure of me unloading into your tight little cunt. And I bet you haven’t had the pleasure of people cumming in your cunt whilst you’ve been on the job yet?”

Bridget obliged, sucking on her fingers. “Might as well not let it go to waste,” she grinned.

“Good girl,” he murmured. “Now… Spread legs…” he murmured, leaning down and starting to lap at her. “I like it when my girls are wet… but you’re too wet, so I’m going to just…clean you up so you’re a little tighter,” he murmured, starting to clean her up and licking at her clit.

Bridget started to writhe, bucking into his mouth. “God…fuck you’re good…”

Loki chuckled. “Stop moving now…” he murmured. “Almost done…”

“God… Loki… I’m gonna come…” she moaned.

“No! No coming. No,” he growled. “Not until I say,” he murmured, pulling away from her and kneeling. “Ready for my cock yet?”

“Oh…yes… so ready. I need it… I need your cock…” she breathed, panting softly.

“Beg for it…”

“Loki… Oh… please…give me your cock. Fuck me hard and deep. I’m your whore…”

He grinned and chuckled darkly. “That’s right. You’re my little cum whore,” he grinned. He moved, sliding into her, moaning under his breath. “Fuck you are tight,” he growled, moving slowly.

“God…hard and deep…and fast… use me,” she grinned, pulling him down against her chest and starting to pull at his hair. “Go on… you know you want to… I’m definitely not going to stop you,” she smirked. “Now come on… fuck me…” she whispered into his ear, digging her nails into his skin and scratching his back deeply.

Loki didn’t need any other consideration or any other encouragement, growling and grunting, starting to thrust into her faster. “Mm… fuck…” he panted. He moaned, grabbing her hips hard, thrusting hard. “I’m gonna come…fuck…oh fuck…”

“Go on Loki… Come in me…come in me like you said you would,” she purred. “Make me your whore,” she begged.

Loki grunted. “Mm... If you insist,” he purred, thrusting into her again, stilling and spilling into her, shaking his hips. “Yes…”

After a few moments of heavy panting and first, second and third orgasms, Loki finally rolled off of Bridget.

“Mm… You’ll come back next week, won’t you?”

“Oh absolutely…”


End file.
